


【盾铁】听说有种东西叫做弹幕

by Anonymous



Series: 这世界有病系列 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 某一天，Tony发现身边出现了长条文字框……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文存档。  
> 吐槽弹幕梗。  
> 吐槽弹幕涉及其他CP向，洁癖绕道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吐槽弹幕内容涉及Clint/Tony,Tony/Clint

Tony从某天开始就变得怪怪的，他经常对着空气露出各异的表情，一个人自顾自地喃语。

这让众人好奇又担心，Tony到底怎么了？

最先按捺不住的是Clint。

为了显得他的套话程序能正常些，他决定带点小甜饼去。

 

“Tony，你最近是遇到什么事情了吗？”然而放下小甜饼后，Clint开口极其直白。

“嗯……”Tony直愣愣地看着他，过了半晌才含糊地应道，“没什么事情。”

又是这种反应。Clint罕见地皱起了眉头：“Tony，真的没事？你的状态可不太好。”

“Clint。”Tony看了他很久，“你有没有看到一些……奇怪的东西？？”

在Tony的眼里，Clint的面前覆盖着不少长条形的方块，上面密密麻麻的地全是字，而且在不断地滑动。

【嗷嗷嗷肥啾好可爱(*＾-＾*)~】

【有铁鹰的地方就有我！！】

【妈惹，皱眉的样子也好可爱(๑•ᴗ•๑)，最喜欢肥鸟了！！】

【肥鸟上啊，扑倒他！！】

【肥啾好萌好萌n(*≧▽≦*)n~】

【他看妮妮的眼神好温暖啊，肥啾快上啊！】

【铁鹰大法好！！同好们抱紧我！！】

【要我说，肥啾对妮妮绝逼是真爱啊！每次妮妮有事情肯定是肥啾先上！】

【炸裂！！你们快看肥啾的眼神，啊还有微微嘟起的嘴，嗷嗷嗷，可爱！！！】

“奇怪的东西？没有啊。”Clint在Tony眼前伸手晃了晃，“Tony？？”

“没事。”Tony摇了摇头，“可能是幻觉吧。好了你可以出去了别打扰我做实验——把小甜饼留下。”

“那好吧。”Clint依依不舍地放下（已经空了一半的）盘子走掉了。

Tony回头看了一眼，他深知那不是幻觉。

【肥啾果然对小甜饼是真爱！】

【哈哈哈哈，肥啾你去送小甜饼居然还偷吃一半，活该你追不到妮妮】

【肥啾我给你买小甜饼，酷爱嫁给我！】

那些长条方块到底是什么！！

几天前Tony就发现了这些东西，一开始只是几条，后来就越来越多，密密麻麻地占据视线。

还有那些内容……Tony深深地皱起了眉。那些内容似乎十分热衷将他与他的队友牵扯在一起。还起了各种各样的称呼——但是，妮妮？？他看起来适合这么娘的称呼吗？？

Tony对此很不开心。

 TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 科学组上线。  
> Bruce/Tony

“Tony，我听Clint说你出了点小问题。”Bruce是第二个来探听的，“我有点担心你。”

Tony看着Bruce松了口气，Bruce眼前的长方条还算少的。

【科学组抱紧我！！！】

【嘤嘤嘤博士好温柔~妮妮你就从了吧~】

【科学组大法好！】

【这两个人我能萌一辈子。爱科学组一万年！！】

【智商同等水平线的人才能在一起啊！】

【他们一起做实验的时候真的好温馨。】

【他们一开始就合拍啊！Bruce超级暖！】

“谢谢你的关心。”Tony尽力让自己无视那些到处乱飞的话，压抑着心中汹涌的情感，若无其事地说，“我没什么事。”

“Clint说你看到了一些奇怪的东西。”Bruce的眼神真挚而温暖，容易让人产生信赖感。

“是有点奇怪的东西。”Tony斟酌着说道，“这些东西一直浮在空中，很多天了。而且好像只有我一个人能看见……”

【啊啊啊啊啊，快看妮妮要敞开心扉了！！】

【妮妮经常对博士诉衷肠，这种我只对你说的梗，啊啊啊转圈~】

【话说妮妮到底看到了什么啊这么让他困扰，好奇！！】

【同好奇，幽灵吗？外星人吗？】

【为什么只有妮妮一个人能看到呢？这种风格，我很容易想歪。】

【同前面，感觉很像是二公主的风格啊恶作剧什么的……】

【这不是重点啊啊啊，你们看Bruce看妮妮的眼神啊！！超甜！！原地爆炸！】

妈的就是看到你们这些长条块啊！！

Tony默默咽下了到嘴边的话，突然间什么都不想讲了。

话说，这件事情到底是不是Loki干的？？

二公主？？感觉是很合适Loki的称呼啊，这些字说的还是有点建议性的——Tony决定选择性略过“妮妮”这一称呼。

“然后呢？”Bruce追问道，Tony的描述让他有种不祥的预感。

“我也不知道那是什么东西。”Tony决定不要讲太多，而且那些内容他也实在讲不出口。

更重要的是，这种知道很多不得了的事情的感觉让Tony突然间有点暗爽。

【到底是什么东西啊，好奇诶】

【超好奇妮妮到底看到了什么。】

【+1】

【超级好奇，妮妮倒是说啊！】

“对你有伤害吗？”Bruce皱起了眉，“我看你挺困扰的。”

【妈的真的好甜甜甜甜！】

【博士真的好温♂柔啊！】

【前面成功把我带歪。】

【科学组真的好温暖，除了温暖就没别的了，各种宠妮关心妮妮啊！】

“没有什么事。”Tony尽量使语气显得不那么亲密，“的确有点小问题，不过相信我能解决。”

Bruce伸手拍了拍他的肩：“好的，有什么事情要告诉我。”

“Bruce，你真的很婆妈诶。”

“那也没你那么会惹事。”Bruce耸了耸肩毫不留情地反击回去，“Clint说他把小甜饼分你了那么多，所以作为补偿他吃掉了你的甜甜圈。”

【哈哈哈哈肥啾干得漂亮！】

【绿胖打脸好爽2333】

【斗嘴什么的真是太萌了嗷嗷嗷。】

【大爱科学组！科学组赛高！】

真是够了啊，Tony极其暴躁。

妈蛋他和Bruce Banner一、点、关、系、都、没、有！！！

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吐槽内容涉及贾尼

 

Tony Stark的适应能力一向很强，他很快学会了无视那些长方条，依旧自顾自地做事——虽然偶尔还是会笑得神经兮兮的，但总体上好多了。他逐渐正常的表现让担心他的人松了口气。

而被Fury派出去执行任务的Steve也稍稍放下了心，但依旧加快了速度打算早点解决任务返回。

 

“Sir，您已经连续工作了24个小时，我建议您去休息一会儿。”

“才24小时而已，况且我中间不是休息过嘛。”Tony有点不耐烦地说道，手上动作依旧没有停下。

“如果您指的是中途去泡了杯咖啡的那十分钟的话，容我提醒你一下休息释义。您的身体各项机能在下降，请尽快去休息。”

“Mute”

【妮妮又开始傲娇了→_→心疼老贾。】

【妮妮太不注意身体了。】

【妮妮快去睡吧，心疼心疼。】

【妮妮熬夜真的家常便饭啊，这真的超级不好的，感觉妮妮一直在透支生命。】

【好像天才都这样……话说妮妮到底在干什么啊，根本看不懂啊，跪求技术帝解释！！！】

【同看不懂。】

废话，你们当然看不懂啦。

Tony不懂声色地瞟了一眼长方条上的字，嗤笑一声。

【卧槽卧槽，我这是看到了传说中的总裁邪魅狂狷一笑吗？】

【666厉害了word哥。】

【前面说总裁的让我的脑补停不下来啊】

【突突然画风变得好快是什么鬼？】

【妮妮怎么突然……变得攻起来了呢……】

什么意思？邪魅狂狷？画风？攻——啊这个他知道，妈的这意思难道之前他像bottom吗？啊？啊？

Tony决定假装没看到这些话，继续他的研究。

不过等等——

“Jarvis？你为什么不告诉我数据错误？”

“因为您把我静音了。”

【23333老贾绝对是在报复。】

【老贾实力打脸。】

【no zuo no die】

【我从老贾的声音里听出了一股委屈】

【贾尼大法好！】

【啊，抱紧同好！】

【最爱贾尼！】

【其实我最爱这种master的戏码了超带感！这个梗我能萌一辈子！】

【还能再爱五百年！这种我默默守护着你的爱太感人！】

喂，Jarvis是AI啊！而且根本没有爱情这种程序！对于他来说，Jarvis只是家人的存在而已，怎么可能在一起……

Tony默默地将制作Jarvis实体的计划稍稍延后了一点。

“sir，我检测到您的精神状态在下降，请您尽快去休息。”

“再等一会儿。”

【再等一会儿的结果就是又过去三小时。】

【妮妮还是快点去睡吧……】

【妮妮快睡！】

【妮妮快睡！】

【妮妮快睡！】

【妮妮快睡！】

【妮妮快睡！】

【妮妮快睡！】

妈的吵死了！Tony皱起了眉，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼空中成队列的文字。

【啊啊啊啊妮妮皱眉的样子好可爱！】

【舔舔舔，屏幕已裂。】

【好可爱！萌炸了！】

【气鼓鼓的腮帮子好想戳。】

【可爱，想日。】

【可爱，想拖走。】

【可爱，想抱上床。】

【不管怎么看我妮的颜都好美>3<好想偷偷藏起来不给别人看。】

真是够了啊，这都算是性骚扰了吧？

而且糟糕的是他完全不知道到底是谁在写这些字。

Tony·人人都想日·Stark有点苦恼——还有点得意。

不管怎么样他都那么受欢迎不是吗？

最后，Tony在持续刷屏五分钟的【妮妮快睡！】前败下阵来，密密麻麻的字完全遮挡了他的视线，根本无法继续下去。

Tony愤愤地走向卧室。

他早晚要找出罪魁祸首来！

真是受够了这些长方条了！

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正牌回归。

【今天的妮妮依然也很帅呢。】

【刚起床睡眼朦胧的妮妮好可爱啊(ㅅ´ ˘ `)/】

【日常打卡。】

【日常舔妮（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～。】

【妮妮今天早上起的好晚啊。】

【昨天晚上估计又熬夜了，眼里都有血丝了。心疼】

Tony昏昏沉沉地看了一眼那些字，心底无奈地叹了口气。他承认这些东西给他的生活带来了很多乐趣，但是这种生活被监视（或者说侵入）的感觉总是不好的。

不过似乎是存在着某种机制，这些字出现的时间是固定的，大致是早上八点到晚上十一点，而且会避开隐私的时刻——谢天谢地至少他上厕所或者洗澡的时候旁边不会有长方条飘过。   

“Tony？”Natasha看着晃到厨房来的Tony出声唤道，“要来点三明治吗？”

“Nat，呃，要……”Tony愣愣地看着美艳的黑寡妇。眼前已经看不清Natasha的脸了。

他知道Natasha很受欢迎，但是没想到是如此的……受欢迎。

【嗷嗷嗷天哪天哪是寡姐！！！】

【狂舔女神(¯﹃¯)(¯﹃¯)(¯﹃¯)(¯﹃¯)！！】

【居然能看到寡姐啊啊啊啊啊啊我是谁我在哪】

【跪伏在寡姐的高跟鞋下！！】

【寡姐果然攻气十足啊~b(￣▽￣)d】

【寡姐气势二米八！！】

【寡姐气势二米八！！】

【寡姐气势二米八！！】

【寡姐气势二米八！！】

【寡姐气势二米八！！】

【前排表白寡姐\\(≧▽≦)/！】

【表白寡姐！！】

【女神果然最美了(¯﹃¯)(¯﹃¯)】

【寡姐赛高！】

【寡姐身材真的好好啊~】

你们不是说最爱我的吗，啊？？？怎么一秒就变卦了？？

Tony才不会承认他有点生气呢。

 

“Tony？”Natasha换回了他走神的思绪，随即斟酌了一下告诉他，“Steve快回来了。”

刚刚还有点不开心的Tony眼睛瞬间被点亮，但是随即又染上些许逃避。

“唔。”他含糊地应了一声。

“那你打算什么时候向他告白？”Natasha漫不经心地就抛出一个炸弹。

【？？？？？？？？？？？】

【WTF？？？？？】

【什么什么？】

【yooooooooooooo~~】

【咦？？？我好像出现幻觉了？？】

【幻觉个毛啊！Hail Stony！！！！】

【盾铁大法好啊嗷嗷嗷嗷！！】

【妈的妈的妈的真的没想到啊，原来盾铁才是最终CP。】

【盾铁赛高！】

【Hail Stony！！】

【Tony真的喜欢Cap，天哪狂喜乱舞！！】

【寡姐这是要搞大事情的的节奏啊！】

【寡姐干得好！】

就你们这些话最多！什么盾铁！什么Stony！

Tony恨恨地瞪了一眼那些字，视线移到Natasha脸上玩味的笑容，侧过脸去说道：“我为什么要向那根老冰棍告白啊？我怎么可能喜欢Steve！！”

【呵呵。】

【呵呵。】

【呵呵。】

【骗鬼呢。】

【特么谁信啊，耳朵都红了。】

【又傲娇了。】

【有什么不好承认的？】

【全世界都知道你喜欢他啦妮妮！】

【告白去吧！告白告白告白！！】

“啧。”Natasha直起了身，瞥了一眼还没转过脸来的Tony，“你就憋着吧。”随即摇曳生姿地走掉了。

【坐等傲娇妮妮告白。】

【妮妮，上！拿出你的魅力征服美国甜心！】

美国甜心？

Tony噗嗤一声笑了出来，美国甜心？？

哈哈他怎么不知道老冰棍居然还有这个称呼？？

“Tony。”

熟悉的声音从身后传来。Tony身子一僵，却立刻不由自主地转过身去。

“Steve。”

“I'm back!”

宛如海洋的眸子温柔地注视着他，阳光洒在碎发上闪着灿烂的金光，斑驳的伤痕泛着淡淡的血腥味。

他回来了。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天的Tony也很烦恼呢。

“hi,Cap”Tony晃了下神，随后有点紧张地向他打了声招呼，“呃，任务怎么样？”他的视线飘忽不定，显得有点心不在焉——Steve的身形已经被长方条淹没了，他自然找不着点。

【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】

【大盾好帅啊！】

【帅炸啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】

【舔舔大胸舔舔腹肌舔舔**】

【刚回来就找你妮妮……哎】

【盾铁大法好！】

【盾铁大法好！】

【盾铁大法好！】

【盾铁大法好！】

【破坏一下队形，妮妮怎么不太走心啊？】

【是有点诶，难道是害羞了⊙▽⊙】

【诶嘿嘿嘿】

你才害羞呢，你全家都害羞！ 

Tony不满地看了一眼那句话。

“还算顺利。”Steve点点头，看到Tony的表现，眉头皱起，脸微微绷紧，“我听说你遇上点事，发生什么了？”

“没事。”

“Sir最近发呆的次数显著增加，好几次盯着空气咬牙切齿。”Jarvis知道在什么时候应该出卖自家主人。

【哈哈哈老贾干得好！】

【等等，你们不觉得有问题吗……老是看着空气咬牙切齿……】

【刚刚还不满地瞪了一眼……】

【我好像想到了一些不得了的事情→_→】

【难道Tony能看到我们的弹幕！！！！！】

原来这些东西是叫弹幕啊……

【厉害了这个脑洞。】

【6666不过说不定游戏设置就是这样的呢。】

游戏？？？

【那这个判断机制也太厉害了吧。】

【如果真的能看到就好了，想表白妮妮！】

好了我已经看到了你的表白了，下一个。

Tony从那些话中发现了很多问题，一时间理不清思绪。

“Tony！”Steve看到他再次走神，加重了语气又喊了一声。

“真的没什么！”Tony的语气斩钉截铁，但尾音又略带停顿，这一点异样自然是被Steve捕捉到了。他张口想说些什么，但是忽而想起之前的多次不欢而散，又闭上了嘴。

一时间陷入了沉默。

“还有什么事吗？”Tony指了指屏幕，“我想，我需要做实验了——我是说，也许你需要好好休息一下。”  
Steve点了点头：“嗯。”

待他离开后，Tony叹了口气，Natasha的话仍在空气中回响，耳根爬上一丝红晕。

突然伴随着一声巨响，夹杂着雷电的轰鸣，Jarvis的声音及时响起，“Sir，Mr.Odinson来访。”

“他的动静就不能小点吗！”Tony决定上去瞧瞧。

结果还没到客厅，就听见Thor用着他的大嗓门喊道：“吾友Steve，你的身上竟然有很多字！哦，那些字在说你喜欢Tony！！”

oh,shit!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结。  
> 还有一个番外另开了文，加入了《这世界有病》系列，戳Tag可看。  
> 这番外可是真·铁/我啊哈哈哈。

这下Tony就尴尬了，他定定地站在原地，一下子进退两难。

他眼前全是幸灾乐祸的语句。

【竟然能看到弹幕吗？？？？震惊！！！！】

【这不是重点，重点是，妮妮快上啊！去告白啊！】

【对，妮妮去啊，快点去啊！！】

【被戳破心思了2333】

【妮妮你倒是快点去啊！！！】

【去吧去吧，顺便表白妮妮，我最~喜欢你了o(*￣3￣)o。】

【居然被人抢先表白了，最爱妮妮辣(≧∇≦)ﾉ(≧∇≦)ﾉ(≧∇≦)ﾉ】

好了我已经知道你很喜欢我了，下一个。

Tony站在原地想了想，最后还是大无畏地走了过去。

 

而Thor那边的弹幕已经是彻底炸了。

【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我要疯了！！】

【?_?居然、居然能看到我们的弹幕！！】

【Σ(⊙▽⊙"a默默回想之前我在男神面前到底发了些什么东西……】

【耿直的大锤哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】

【hhhh大锤直接喊出来了】

【大锤居然真的能看到？？】

【前排表白大锤≡ω≡！！！】

【+1 最喜欢锤哥了。】

【对的对的，Steve超喜欢Tony的！！这件事全宇宙都知道→_→】

【Tony也超级喜欢Steve的，大锤快点说出来啊！】

【哈哈哈，两个人的心事就这样被曝光了2333】

【好了，既然都说开了，大盾不要怂，上啊！！】

【上啊，勇敢地去表白啊！！】

【表白！！！争取一夜十三次！！】

【前面说的，有点折腾啊……】

【6666一言不合就开车了吗】

【妮妮呢？？妮妮怎么还没出场？？】

【呼叫妮妮，快点出来啊啊！！】

Thor在众人的逼问下，正如实地报着弹幕内容。而Steve则不断地接收到各种调侃的目光。

“那些话说的挺对的，Steve既然你那么喜欢Tony就去追吧。”Clint戳了戳Steve，“争取一夜十三次啊呵呵哈哈哈。”

Steve无奈地瞪了他一眼，徒劳地阻止着Thor：“Thor你就别念了……这些都不是真的……”

【都不是真的？？大盾你开什么玩笑？？】

【那前天在纸上画的是谁啊→_→】

【咱们假装画的不是妮妮，呵呵。】

【搞笑，你不喜欢妮妮？？大盾你清醒一点啊，你知道你有多少情敌吗？？】

【口是心非盾。】

“不是真的？”Tony看到了那些弹幕，但仍为Steve说出的话感到生气，他伸手揪上Steve的衣领，恶狠狠地说道，“Steve你不喜欢我？？有本事你他妈再说一遍？？”

【哇哦，妮妮干的漂亮！！】

【感动天地狂喜乱舞】

【够直接，我喜欢。】

【这、这、霸道总裁的范儿迎面扑来啊！！】

【上啊，妮妮，扑倒大盾！！】

Steve覆上了Tony的手，直视着那双漂亮的眼睛坚定地宣布：“我喜欢你。”

 

【烟花！烟花在哪里！！】

【Hail Stony！！！！！！】

【我的妈，有生之年居然能围观告白嗷嗷嗷】

【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】

【yooooooooooooo】

【妈妈问我为什么要哭】

【感动天地感动天地】

【亲上去亲上去亲上去！！】

【亲上去！！！！！！】

【亲上去！！！啊啊啊亲上去！！】

Tony感觉这些弹幕非常破坏气氛，把他本来的感动全都给赶跑了，看了看那些充满激动的文字，他接受了建议，吻上了那张日思夜想的唇。

最后，在场的所有人，都看到了空气中浮动的文字。

【盾！铁！大！法！好！】

THE END

 

彩蛋1

Tony：“之前为什么只有我和你能看到那些字？”

Thor：“我感觉到是世界的意志。”

Tony：“what？？世界的意志？？”

Thor：“在世界的意志看来，我们只是游戏。”

Tony：“他妈这个设定也太扯淡了吧。这个什么世界的意志是疯子吧。”

Thor：“因为这世界有病。”

 

彩蛋2

Loki觉得自家哥哥最近不太对劲，好像变得有点聪明了。

“Loki~”

“滚。”

【他是嫌弃你昨天和sif太亲密啦，大锤快点哄哄他。】

【说点好话。】

【要死皮赖脸，要让他感觉被在乎。】

“迪迪你不要不理我啊！”飞扑抱住，“我不会离开迪迪的。”

“滚！”

【他害羞了，大锤别松手！！】

【抱住抱住！再亲一口！】

被亲了一口的Loki确信Thor的脑子绝对出问题了。

啥？你问Loki为什么看不到弹幕？因为这是世、界、的、意、志、啊！

 

彩蛋3（与正文无关）

内战之后，Tony脱力躺在雪地上，细密的寒气刺扎着皮肤，加深着绝望。

【妮妮别伤心。】

【妮妮不哭。】

【别伤心妮妮，我看的心都要碎了】

【妮妮……】

【妮妮别哭，你们只是被泽莫利用了！】

【妮妮，队长他只是别无选择。】

【妮妮，你还有我们。】

“谢谢。”布满血色的脸上露出一个浅浅的微笑，“谢谢你们的陪伴。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  后记
> 
> 这篇文断断续续地有点厉害，以及深刻证明了我即使永远都会脱离大纲但是没有大纲真的不能活。
> 
> 这个系列预计有四部，还有两部……【默默地不想写了】
> 
> 一直在想如果我们的吐槽能被他们看到会是怎么样的，嗯，只会方便我表白吧哈哈【你够】
> 
> 所以我重新看了一下还是不知道自己在写什么……这是怎样的一坨屎啊……
> 
> 算了你们随便看看，博君一笑就足矣。


End file.
